Crush
by Once Upon a Femmeslash
Summary: Started off as a songfic oneshot but quickly gained a mind of its own. Set after the season 1 finale.


This was going to be a oneshot songfic based on Crush by Jennifer Paige, but I ended up throwing in a few more songs and making it considerably longer than I'd planned. I'm pretty sure it's finished though. I swear, these things take on a mind of their own.

I do not own Rizzoli & Isles. That honor rests with TNT and Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro and... others. Nor do I own any of the songs referenced below.

* * *

><p><em>I see you blowin' me a kiss<em>

_It doesn't take a scientist_

_To figure out what's goin' on baby_

What? Jane was extremely confused. She knew the song, but that voice wasn't Jennifer Paige. That voice was more familiar.

_If you see somethin' in my eyes_

_Let's not over-analyze_

_Don't go too deep with it baby_

It couldn't be. No way… It would be totally unlike her. Not possible.

_So let it be what it'll be_

_Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me_

_Here's what I'll do, I'll play lose_

_Not like we have a date with destiny_

Jane had to admit that whoever it was had a pretty great voice.

_It's just a little crush_

_Not like I faint every time we touch_

_It's just some little thing_

_Not like everything I do depends on you_

Jane opened one eye just a crack and her suspicions were confirmed. There was Dr. Maura Isles, medical examiner for the Boston Police Department, with earbuds in singing along to a 90s pop song. Jane's eyebrows rose immediately in disbelief. But whether or not Jane could wrap her mind around it, it was undeniable that Maura was indeed seated in a hospital chair at Jane's bedside, her hands enfolding Jane's left, with an iPod in her lap. Singing her heart out.

_Sha la la la…_

Jane couldn't suppress a chuckle.

"Jane!" Maura jumped, her eyes flitting immediately to Jane's face. "You're awake!" She pressed the call button with a grin on her face. However, her jubilation was quickly eclipsed by embarrassment. "How long have you been conscious?" She asked, blushing.

"Since the 'scientist' part." Jane replied, grinning.

Maura's blush deepened.

Jane put her right hand on both of Maura's. "Hey, no need to get all embarrassed. You're good."

Maura smiled meekly. "Thanks."

Jane couldn't resist some ribbing. "You have a great taste in music too."

Maura's blush deepened again, but she smiled despite herself. "Look at you, hardly awake and already teasing."

The two shared a smile for a moment.

"Music has been an escape for me. It drowns out the beeping of your machines, the general background noise of the hospital, and my own fears. It helps keep my mind off the what-ifs."

Jane nodded, understanding. "Well, let's hear that magic playlist."

Maura silently complied, pulling the earbuds out of the socket to let the music escape the Classic's external speakers.

_Vanilla skies (vanilla skies)__  
><em>_White picket fences in your eyes__  
><em>_A vision of you and me_

Jane sang word-for-word along with Maura. They gazed into each other's eyes in faux sincerity and brevity until the short verse ended and Maura couldn't resist laughing. Jane joined in, at least until she laughed hard enough to make shooting pain course through her abdomen.

… _not like everything I do depends on you._

Before the two women knew it the song had ended. Maura and Jane gazed at each other happily for a moment until

_I can see what's happening_

_What?_

_And they don't have a clue_

_Who?_

Jane refrained from bursting out laughing, but grinned and pointed at Maura. "I knew you liked our Disney marathons, but I never figured Doctor Death's iPod would feature Timone and Pumba!"

"Why? The duo is funny, the song is sweet, and the movie is cute. I also appreciate The Lion King for the metaphor-"

"Hey," Jane quickly shut down a potential lecture in its infancy. "Why don't we see what else is in this playlist?"

Maura unsuccessfully tried to keep her iPod from Jane's swift grasp. "Let's see here…"

Jane paused on each song long enough only to identify them.

_When I believe that nothing lasts forever_

_You stay with me keeping us together _

_You make me feel like I never ever wanna let you go…_

"Quitter! Carrie Underwood!" Jane grinned triumphantly.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

"You belong with meeee, you belong with me!" Jane sang along to the Taylor Swift song for a moment before moving on.

_I want your love and I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

"I didn't have you pegged as a Monster, Maura."

"A what?"

"Gaga fan."

Maura simply blushed red in response.

_I run my life, or is it running me?_

_Run from my past, I run too fast _

_Or too slow it seems_

_When lies become the truth_

"I Run to You! This could kinda describe us, you know." The thought was originally funny to Jane, but the look on her face became more pensive as a thought occurred to her.

_You've Got a Friend in Me_

_Help Me Make It Through the Night_

After identifying the next two songs, Jane said "Maura, these could apply to us. But that means…" She cut herself off by pressing the 'next' button yet again.

_Here I am, I wanna be your everything_

_And there you are, turning winter into spring_

_Everyone who sees you always wants to know you_

_And everyone who knows you always has a smile_

Jane's eyes glistened as Maura sang quietly along with the last line of the chorus. "Everyone calls you amazing / I just call you mine."

The song played quietly in the background as the two shared a tender moment.

"Maura, do you really…?" Jane trailed off, not sure what she was asking or if she wanted to know the answer.

"Jane," Maura started, leaning forward and placing a hand gently on Jane's arm. "I-"

Suddenly the song changed and Jane nearly burst out laughing.

"Well, go ahead."

"Wha- What?"

"Are you gonna or not? 'Cause if you don't I might. But it'd be easier if you did, given the current situation." Jane's humorous tone held a note of sincerity and a certain… expectancy.

Maura's flustered look gave way to one of sheer timid nervousness, which Jane thought looked rather cute.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la__  
><em>_Don't be scared__  
><em>_You got the mood prepared__  
><em>_Go on and kiss the girl__  
><em>_Sha-la-la-la-la-la__  
><em>_Don't stop now__  
><em>_Don't try to hide it how__  
><em>_You wanna kiss the girl_

Maura leaned in, hesitated, took a breath, and kissed the girl.

Jane immediately reciprocated, sliding her right hand up to tangle itself in Maura's hair, deepening the sweet, almost chaste kiss into something more urgent, less innocent. She breathed one word into the kiss. "Finally."

Maura could vaguely hear a beep becoming faster before three nurses and a doctor came running into the room.

"… heart rate increase…"

"…out of the blue…"

"…best friend's a doctor, would've alerted us…"

The night nurses trying to brief the doctor suddenly fell silent when faced with the scene before them. They stood frozen in their tracks in the doorway comically for a moment as Jane and Maura slowly parted, faces beet red.

"Detective Rizzoli, I see we're awake." The doctor, a middle-aged man whose ID read 'Slucky', was the first to regain his voice.

"Yup. Wide-eyed and bushy-tailed."

Confusion streaked across Maura's face. "But Jane, you don't have a-"

"It's a figure of speech, Maura." Jane smiled, patting her on the hand.

"How long have we been conscious?" The doctor's voice held an almost accusatory tone.

"A few minutes. I-" Maura was abruptly cut off.

"And we didn't feel it necessary to alert-" The medical examiner returned the favor to the snarky surgeon.

"I pressed the call button immediately."

One of the nurses shrugged. "We didn't-" Dr. Sucky was at it again.

"So now not only do we not let doctors do their jobs, but we lie about it."

Jane would've jumped up and gotten in the man's face if she'd been able, but had to make do with pointing a finger. "Maura does _not_ lie. Not _ever_. It's one of her best traits, one of the things that make her an extraordinary woman."

Maura placed a hand on her arm. "Jane-"

"Uh, doc?" One of the nurses held up an electrical plug. "Here's your problem."

Jane became almost sheepish. "I didn't feel like being poked and prodded right away."

Slucky raised his eyebrows at Jane, then turned to Maura. "So I guess this means we're off for tomorrow night?" he inquired, vaguely referencing the scene they'd walked in on.

Jane's eyebrows shot up and she looked at Maura incredulously.

Maura's tone could only be described as icy. "I do not remember us being 'on' for tomorrow night. In fact, I seem to remember turning you down multiple times."

"Hitting on a comatose woman's girlfriend, Sl_yucky_? That's gotta be against some ethics code."

The surgeon started to say something, stopped, turned on his heel, and slunk out, trailed by three very confused nurses.

Jane grinned mischievously. "Now, where were we?"

"Jane, your family will be in soon. Are you sure…?"

"Frankie's okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. He's recovering nicely and was actually released earlier."

"Then it'll be okay to give him a heart attack."

"Jane, what-?" Maura was cut off by Jane looping a hand behind her neck and pulling her in for a quick kiss.

Maura smiled into the kiss, trailing her hand up to the back of Jane's head, embedding her fingers in her curls. Her usually logical mind went fuzzy as all she could think about, the only thing she could concentrate on, was the amazing woman below her. Maura wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it wasn't the small chuckle Jane gave. Maura followed Jane's gaze toward the doorway to behold an astonished Frankie Rizzoli.

"Janie. You… uh…" The beat cop struggled for words. "You're awake."

"Astute observation there, Mendel."

"I- what? You spend too much time around Maura. Who's Mendel anyway?"

"C'mon, Gregor Mendel? Really?"

Maura jumped in. "I'm sure you can give him a lesson on the history of genetics later, Jane. Right now I think he has something more pressing he'd like to know."

"I- yeah." Frankie gulped. "How long?"

"A few minutes."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I just lost twenty bucks."

"You mean there was a pool? You-" Jane's tirade was stopped in its tracks by Maura's gentle hand on her forearm.

Maura gave Jane a warning glance before turning to the younger Rizzoli. "Where are Angela and Frank?"

"I made 'em go home, get some rest. I should call-"

"Not just yet." Jane spoke, stopping Frankie's hand as he reached for his belt. "I'd like some time with my new _girlfriend_ before Mama Bear comes and makes a fuss."

Maura blushed, the fact that this was the second time Jane had referred to her a such not escaping her grasp.

A devilish grin played across Jane's face. "There are some things I'd like to catch up on. Make up for lost time, if you will."

Maura's voice was scolding. "Jane! If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, you're not well enough for that kind of physical activity yet!"

"Hey, I just meant a steamy makeout session!"

"Whoa! Gah! No offense Maura, but gah!" Frankie threw his hands up. "I don't need to be hearing this. I do _not_ need to be hearing this." He exited the room, hands still in the air.

"Now how 'bout that-"

"Jane, he's probably calling your parents right now. Frost and Korsak will be here soon after. There will be nurses coming in soon to check-"

"Maura." Jane placed a finger on Maura's lips, effectively silencing her. "Shut up and kiss me."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
